Veiled Wings
by Blue Amytal Cherub
Summary: What Do You Get when You Mix, The Flock, One Halfa, New Ghosts, Itex, And Vladco? One Incredible Story Line. A Cross over Between Maximum Ride, And Danny Phantom, Veiled Wings Is Set After Book Three, And After Phantom Planet. See inside for Full Summary.
1. Begining Author Notes

**This is my second written Danny Phantom story, the first one to be actually posted on It's a crossover story between ****Maximum Ride****, And ****Danny Phantom****. It's set after The Third book in the MR Series- '****Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports****', and after the final episode of DP- 'Phantom Planet'.**

**Those who haven't read the third book, or seen PP, There are going to be definite spoilers, and you might get a touch confused at some parts. And you may not get the reference jokes. (Which would be sad! Seeing as I spent time on those, Ya know?)**

**The Plot is Simple.**

****

What Do You Get when You Mix, The Flock, One Halfa, New Ghosts, Itex, And Vladco?

One Incredible Story Line. A Cross over Between Maximum Ride, And Danny Phantom.

Vlad has Retired From his Reign as a Space Nomad, And Has Come back to earth, Displeased with his Own Deafeat. Discovering That Vladco has been taken over by another Company, Though Vladco has yet to Change their Name, He Now Seeks exactly who now Has Vladco. Discovering Dr. Janssen, The Head Of The Resently Crumbled Itex, Now Owns Vlad Co.-Vlad Does a Bit Of scheming...

And Max and Danny Might have a Bit of a Problem, When Ghosts Go After the Flock, And Flyboys after Danny, his Family, And The Guys...

About it.

**This story's inspiration Came out of Two things. Or maybe three.**

**The first was me and a friend discussing favorite books/shows. She came up with a book we both liked, and I came up with a show she'd only seen once. Maximum Ride, and Danny Phantom. Both Heroes, Or heroine and hero, and as we further discussed the similarities, We came up with a rather long list. **

**Both were hybrids (Half human, Half something else). Both could fly. Both had a smart-mouth, and a cocky attitude to match. The best and most hilarious thing was they both used puns excessively, and had saved the world at least once.**

**(And we talked about this over a thirty-five minute lunch period at school. All thirty five mintues.)**

**It was a long track record to think about. That set the wheels in motion for this Story.**

**The second inspiration, Was watching the final episode of Danny Phantom and having my heart about torn out. It was Beautiful, but the end wasn't satisfying enough. I mean, yeah, Danny saves the world from a giant ghostly evil meteoroid, Gets the girl (FINALLY!), Vlad is Banished to live in solitude as a Space Nomad, And Danny has a statue of his ghost-side holding up a humongous globe at every major capital of the world, (plus Amity Park)….**

**But I really wanted to see the After of that. Him and Sam together, Tucker of all people being mayor, How he was going to deal with rabid fan-girls, And everyone knowing his secret! There was so much stuff you could do after it, It was kind of a bummer Nick pulled the plug. No more new episodes. It really tore my heart in half. I know it probably tore a lot of other people's hearts in half. I wanted it to continue.**

**This Story was the Answer to that longing for continuation. Only, I'm getting to write the script. **

**Butch Hartman owns the Phantom though. And.. Nickelodeon and Viacom own the show as well, No matter _how much_ I _loathe_ those two Companies for that. Yeah. That's a Straight out Disclaimer. I don't own Danny Phantom, nor ever will. Nickelodeon, Viacom, And Butch Hartman own Inviso-bill.**

**The Third and final inspiration was those last lines in the third MR book. 'Hopefully we'll be back. And if we are it won't be pretty.'**

**More inspiration. It was Heaven sent. That Gave me in the Intro to start this Story out.**

**And Yes. This is a Very long and tedious, yet needed, Author's introduction. So sue me. It's needed! **

**To Send anyone who hasn't seen the last episode or read the last book A Spoiler Warning.**

**Anddd… Give Disclaimers. Cause I'll Probably Forget if I don't stick them in here.**

**Ah! I need one more Disclaimer in here: The Maximum Ride Series is totally not mine, and is copyrighted, legal owned, and written by James Patterson. He Rocks. **

**And Now! After you've read the entire page of author notes, Get on to Chapter one.**

**(If you haven't already rolled your eyes and skipped this entire thing. Kay?)**


	2. Chapter One: Twin Journals

_Veiled Wings_

Chapter One: Twin Journals

_Twin swords are not two separate swords._

_They are two parts of the same whole._

_If you think of them as separate, _

_And not as a whole,_

_The link formed between swordsman and swords is broken._

_They are an extension of you._

_And You must think of them as a whole, One entirety._

_As You are._

_Or that established bond will be null and void._

_-_**Maximum Ride's Journal**_-_

I told you last time we'd probably be back.

I also told you it probably wouldn't be pretty neither.

I'm so far finding I'm right about that part.

"Max. Maxxxx. Hey. Snap out of it Max."

I blinked at the voice, and looked down. The tiny Scottish terrier was giving me a odd look.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah, Total?" I Asked, yawning slightly. It was way early in the morning after all. Five A.M. to be precise. Or sometime around there. The sun was slowly coming up, And I knew the rest of the flock was right behind me or in front of me, watching it.

For those New to this, the six of us: the Flock, me(Max), Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman (Or Gazzy), and Angel, Were headed to a place called Amity Park. Though, I'd _hope, _I really _hope_ you're up-to-date with what's happened.

Cause, I'd have to Go Three books back.

And that would take _way _too long.

"Max. We need to land. I need a restroom stop." The lovable dog whined, it's amazing how much he can look like Toto, From the Wizard of Oz. Ever seen that movie? Total is Toto's Look-alike. And Yes. He is talking. I'm not joshing you.

I sighed. "Why must you have such a tiny bladder?"

He snuffed and retorted, "Why must you ask that every time I ask for a rest stop?"

I grinned at him. "Because, It's fun."

Total grumbled something under his breath. I smiled, scratching behind his ear. "Fine. Hey-Guys, Total here needs a Potty-break. Where are we landing?"

Gazzy peeked over my shoulder looking down. "Well. We're a few miles from Amity Park, Right?" I nodded, "Yup."

"Can't Total just Wait for like.. a minute?"

The Dog whined, rather loudly, sounding annoyed.

Angel flapped her white wings twice, keeping up with me and Gazzy, "Apparently not." She said, watching him. I could tell she was reading his mind. Gah. I didn't want to be holding a ticking time-bomb.

"Okay then. We stop Now."

Oh! I probably forgot to mention: We can Fly. We have wings, and We're a bunch of mutant freaks. And I'm dang proud of it.

Still not kidding you here.

Anyone Who aren't up to date, on our adventures, (God forbid.) Skip at least two Paragraphs. For those of you who Picked up this book out of the blue, Without realizing it was book four in the series, Well Then… You've got issues. Get with the Program.

I can't take all day to put be back up to speed.

The short quick, compact version of all this is This:

A bunch a mad scientists, (Crazy mad, not angry mad. Though… Nah. Not going into it-) have been playing around with recombinant life-forms, were they've been grafting different species' DNA together.

Most of their experiments failed horribly, or lived horribly for a short while. A couple kinds survived including us, bird kids, who are mostly human but with some bird DNA thrown in. The six of us have been together for years. Fang, Iggy, and I are ancient, at fourteen years old. Nudge the motor mouth is eleven (Going on Twelve I might as well add), Gazzy is eight, And Angel is Six.

For a while we've been playing Touch and Go, with a group called Itex. They planned to wipe out, Oh-About… What? Half or more of the world's population? Fang calls it 'flawed logic'. Anyway. Well-we, the flock, And a bunch of kids all over the world, Socked it too them in the last book.

Itex is no more.

Or at least we hope/think so.

That's where this book brings us. We believe Itex is slowly coming back.

It sucks, yeah.

They're like Cockroaches. Cut the head off, and they're still running around. I thought we attacked the main body last time,(Along with the head, thanks to You guys-But still...) Maybe my mistake was letting the Director of Itex go.

Marian Janssen.

The Director of Itex.

_The Head Cockroach._

The metaphor is rather gross, But you get the idea.

While The Flock, and I land, So Total can have his restroom break,

I'm going to be reflecting on that single thought…

How this is probably all my fault.

That Single Thought.

----**M**----

**Danny Phantom's Journal**

My name is Daniel Fenton.

Also known as Danny to most.

But… Many, many more, know me as Danny Phantom.

And this is my Journal.

I don't think anyone will be reading this, But seeing as how things have gotten around here, A reporter will find this; or someone in my family will be opening this to make sure I haven't stumbled into any trouble.

I was given this book, from someone very close to me.

And I know no matter how tough it gets, no matter how strange or confusing this ride's going to be, I know can write in this without being judged.

And I'm going too.

It all started..

With the Ghost Portal, I could say.

But Also with the Disasteriod.

I'm known world-wide, as the hero, or in some weird cases, the 'Savior' of the earth.

All because of the Disasteriod.

I'm not sure I even wanted that.

But my secret, That I'm both human and ghost also got out in the commotion. I don't mind that much anymore. Unless you count, Paulina, And a huge number of other girls at school trying to Cling to Me.

I Believe I have a magazine named after me.

At Least Valerie isn't trying to Kill me, and I've got a system worked out with Mr. Lancer.

Mom and Dad understand and…

My Dad wants me to be his side-kick.

Yeah. Yeah. That freaked me out.

…

A little.

Ah. And Dash Baxter is no longer trying to use me as his personal punching bag.

He obviously must think differently.

Crazy Scientists are Still a bother though.

I am not getting studied. Ripped Apart, sown back together, and Do that all over again.

Shudder.

I'm no longer 'just' the protector of Amity Park.

I'm the Protector of the whole world.

Or at least I've got dibs on Ghost attacks around the world.

Heh.

Speaking of which, I'm in Amity Park at the moment, on patrol. Writing, flying, and patrolling all at the same time isn't too hard. Pages keep trying to rip out, but I manage to keep them from flying away.

What the..

Hold on a Second.

Suffern' Spooks.

I think I've just spotted a bunch of People with Wings.

…  
It might just be the stress accumulating into a mirage.

Then again.

I'm Not Jazz.

And this _is_ Amity Park.

I'm Going to Go Check it out.

I'll Write about it in my next entry, Journal.

Later.

**---- D ----**

**X3 Yup, Yup, Yup.**

**These Chapters will be Nice and Long.**

**They'll Each have an Entry from Both Max and Danny, And If I've got Vlad or Someone else sneaking around, It'll be in In Third Person, And Either Italicized, Or Possibly Bolded in Arial. And More than likely in the Middle of Danny and Max's Journals.**

**The Top Thing about the Swords under The Title, Was Derived from Memory, Off Something Prince Zuko From Avatar: The Last Air Bender, Said about his Two swords to the Earth nation Kid. And Some.**

**Maximum Ride Charaters Are Belonging to James Patterson.**

**Danny Phantom is Belonging to Nickelodeon, Viacom, And Butch Hartman.**

**The Zuko Reference at the Top, Is Also Belonging to Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**

**Story and Plotline is Belonging to The Authoress in Question: Blue Hyshrion.**


	3. Chapter Two: Abnormal Sightings

____

Veiled Wings

__

Chapter Two: Abnormal Sightings

__

To study the abnormal

is the best way of

understanding the normal

_Maximum Ride's Journal_

How is this my fault?

Well for one, I could of let the Director fall to her doom from five-thousand feet.

Ending all of our problems once and for all.

But, Nooo.

The Voice _had_ to interrupt.

Yeah, I'm not one to let someone fall to their death. No. Not me. True. It wasn't me at all. But that cockroach would of deserved being squished, after everything she put us through.

Haven't Heard from my voicey friend lately. I suppose that's a good thing.

It means we have to be going in the right direction…

Or something totally screwy is going on, and the voice just doesn't want to talk to me.

I set Total down on the ground, letting him go choose a tree, while I leaned back against my own pine tree, and watched the sky with a wondering sigh. Itex. The center of most of our problems. You Probably know that by now.

Itex, the White-coats, the Director, recombinant DNA life forms..

I feel my life is something out of a badly written science fiction story.

While I leaned against the tree, oblivious to everything else around me, and thinking about how screwy our lives had turned out to be…

I suddenly out of the blue I noticed something in the sky, hovering in a circle were we where.

No, not a bird, not a plane, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't Superman.

Knowing our luck, It was some genetic freak whom wanted us dead, wanted to dissect us, Exsetra, Exsetra…

In a minute, Fang nudged me with his elbow, murmuring something about a flying person in the sky, and wanting to know if only he was seeing the guy.

I blinked. "You see him too? Thank, God. I just thought I was so hungry, I was hallucinating." And that wasn't sarcasm, I kid you not. I was starving.

"Up, up, and away?"

I shook my head, "He can fly."

"You don't think we can out run him?" Fang had an eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes, "He hasn't tried to kill us yet. Be reasonable."

"Still…" Grumbled Fang.

Total came tramping back, wagging his tail, "Kay. My pit stop is through. … Hello, up there?" He said, waving one of his paws at us.

We weren't paying attention though, Half the flock was now gazing up, and part of them scooting towards me and Fang.

Angel tugged on my shirt, "Who's that?"

"Duno." I said, pulling my wings back, wishing We had some windbreakers with us. We'd forgotten to pack any… Sadly. Me and my hawk-eyed vision had a better look at the guy now, He had snowy-white hair…

I'm thinking he was wearing something containing spandex, In other words a black, silver, and gray ensemble (As Total would say), on a lean slightly muscular guy. The eyes stuck out the most we'd have to say, a much to bright neon green. The poor fellow hadn't seen much sun, in my opinion. He was paler than a sheet. Or Angel's white-white wings. I wonder what he thought of us. Did he see a bunch of scruffy kids with wings… Or a bunch of targets?

He landed steadily. One foot down, then the next, like he was taking a step down a flight of stairs. He sort of rubbed his eyes for a second before stuffing something small and rectangular under his arm. Nobody said anything. We kind of stood there for a minute staring at each other.

He Stepped forward slowly, and said, "Uh… Hi."

…. Well. It wasn't threatening at least.

-- C --

"Keep That Equipment Steady! It's Breakable, You Idiots!"

Snappy. Annoyed. Defeated. That's about how she felt on the scale. Well. No matter.

"Excuse me!"

The Director, with out moving from the spot she was in, Glanced back, noticing a kid in a beret, pushing his glasses back over the bridge of his nose, Watching her, while messing with a PDA in his hands.

"What Kid? You do know this is a Private Faculty… Right?" She sighed at him.

He nodded, "You asked for the Mayor did you not?" He seemed a bit miffed, "Tucker Foley, Mayor of Amity Park. You are The new Director and One of the Owners of the New Vlad Co. Correct?" He had paused for a moment, to read from his PDA, before addressing the Director and sticking his hand out.

Of Course. This is what the others had meant by…

She smiled, attempting to edit her mistake out, and turned around, "Ah! Yes! Mayor Foley. I Apologize. They told me you were young, but…"

Tucker Smiled. "I get that a lot. You wish to speak about…?"

Her Face turned slightly emotionless, "Might I inquire about this world famous hero you have here in Amity? The Ghosts as well. And I also wish to speak about renaming the building. I know the name has been Officially Vlad Co. for many years, But We at the company… wish to change it." She said, with a precise tone to her voice. Mayor 'Foley' nodded, "Of course, We can speak about it right away. Should we stay out here and discuss it, or do you have a place you'd rather talk inside, perhaps?"

-- C --

Angel Tensed up behind me, and grabbed my arm, eyes wide. Her mouth was slightly agape and she seemed enable to say… or send me any thoughts. She was now hiding behind both Fang and I.

My first reaction to that was, Who ever the guy was, he was thinking… 'Scary' thoughts.

Or at least that was what my 'motherly intuition' about Angel I had was telling me.

Total nuzzled against Angel's leg, in reassurance, and Fang picked up on it too.

In a second, I lunged forward, wings propelling me forward, and fists bawled.

The guy was quick to react. He'd spread Hands in front of him, far enough apart there wasn't a hope in Heaven the guy would be able to stop me from throwing a blow to knock him out cold…

Or at least I'd thought that. Until I was sent sprawling backwards, with a nifty, 'Ooof' sound effect. Glaring upwards, I stifled a gasp: My reaction to the wide darkish green and lime like-green glowing mass; Perhaps better described as a shield; That had protected the Guy.

I have a feeling I shouldn't of been surprised, after all, he'd been flying. And I have wings… And there are others 'like' us in the world.

We'd seen plenty of them at that… Evil Pep Rally over in the Germany Castle.

You know. Miss Spots. Omega. Those color changing people. Woo. Yeah…

Fang helped me to my feet, and I watched the Guy in silence for a minute. His eyebrows were drawn tight over his glowing eyes, and he then said, "Talk about the silent type." He slowly put the shield down, hands glowing a sickly looking ice-blue.

Nudge was unusually silent. Fang was always that way.

Oh, He meant all of us?

"Maybe I don't feel that chatty today," I said, shrugging and standing there with my arms crossed.

Angel tugged on my sleeve, and my arms came undone.

__

I want to leave…

She thought in a almost mumbled terror in my head. I nodded at her, and glanced at Fang. Behind my back I flashed a couple quick signs. 

They corresponded loosely to 'Hit and Run', in this case. More or less of the hitting and the running. But, we'd be flying anyway... I fingered a five on one hand, slowly counting down. When I hit one we were out of there.

He also shrugged, and I was on three.

More Silence.

Four.

An Eraser would have tried to kill us five times by now. This guy was either patient, or trying to confirm he was seeing people with wings. Was it so hard to believe, anyway?

Five.

Fang jolted forward so fast, The guy had no time to react. Angel was the first in the air, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy behind her in a jiffy.

Fang stabbed the guy in the stomach with his fist practically, and the White-haired guy managed to block his second, looking a bit angrier than before. I was about to join in, when Total looked up at Angel in dismay, "Max, can we-"

Fang let out a little yelp of surprise at something, when I and Total got in the Air. We both glanced back down. For one the Hand the Guy had caught was now half frozen. And Fang's other hand had gone right through the guy's abdomen now. No-I don't mean like he'd hit the guy so hard, he'd gone through him… I mean it was like his stomach wasn't even there….

… Like a Ghosts'.

-- M --

Danny Phantom's Journal

Getting hit in the gut is one of the more painful places a person can hit you in.

It's where a lot a vital internal body parts are, and it hurts like heck when someone rams their fist into any where bellow the ribs.

Being able to go intangible, is a help in any fist fight, I would suppose.

And at the moment, I'm standing in the midst of a pack, or (Er-What's the term for a group of birds anyway? Come-on. You know I'm not passing science at the moment right?) is it Flock? … Maybe a Murder?

…. Well. A Pack of kids with wings.

Yes. Wings.

They were a bit grungy, as if they'd stayed out in the woods for a few weeks. They were all thin, and probably younger than I, except maybe two or three of them. And they all had wings hanging around attached to their backsides.

They seemed threatened the moment I touched back to earth.

Awkwardly, I said, "Uh… Hi."

I sort of felt like an idiot afterwards.

Maybe that comes with being a Fenton… ?

None of them spoke.

I saw one of the littler ones latch onto someone with a definite leader vibe, looking at me with wide eyes. The Elder of the Two seemed to look at the other for a moment…

Then she sprung forward, at me, both hands curling into fists.

She was using her wings to propel her, and I sort of got the idea they worked.

Oh. Gee. I really didn't want this today.

Watching, I slowly put up a ghost-shield.

… I wonder if they watch the news.

All sorts of thoughts drifted through my mind.

Were they ghosts? … Maybe they were angels… Eh.

They seemed a bit scruffy for that, I thought with a small smile.

Someone falling backward caught my attention.

The Leader-Girl with the golden-brown wings was sitting in the dust, glaring up at me.

I caught myself staring at the wings, and shook my head, and said, trying to break the silence, "Talk about the silent type." I let my shield fall, freeing my hands for a quick ice blast if needed.

I caught her staring at my hands. She stiffened up and said slowly, "Maybe I don't feel that chatty today," she then shrugged, and crossed her arms, leaving me to the unsettling silence of the outskirts of town. She seemed cross. I wasn't sure though. She kind of reminded me of my sister when she wanted to get me to talk about something. Determined… and Prepared. Which leaves me with a bad feeling…

The one-scared kid moved forward again, tugging on Leader-Girl's sleeve rather sharply, eyes staring at me for a moment. I sort of felt a pang of some sort of weird guilt. Leader-Girl's arms dropped to her side, and she nodded, hands settling behind her back.

After what seemed like five seconds, The tallest of all of them launched forward, must faster than the last… and I forgot what the hell I was supposed to be doing.

I received a good punch to my gut, and I winced. I caught his other hand before he could swing at my head. That hand was still loaded with an ice-blast as well. In a few seconds, I could hear someone talking, then I heard The Tallest give a little surprised bark.

I had remembered I could go intangible.

And-His hand was probably a block of ice by now.

"Fang-" I heard Leader-girl Spew, "Wha-"

This Fang, Or 'The Tallest' was staring at the hand that was all the way through my middle, and was moving it back and forth slowly, wondering what the heck was going on.

"What's the matter? _Ghost_ got your Tongue?"

I couldn't help but ask, You know…

_D _--

**I just realized, The Formatting I'm using looks way Prettier in Microsoft Word. **

**Maybe that's because I can Size all the lettering Accordingly, And then when the Document Processor Eats it, It All Goes to Size 11-12. But At least it doesn't look Ugly. (But It killed the Pretty M and D that Ends the journals. Pretty Vladimir Script. … Heh. ) So This time I'm trying out the DocX.**

**Well! I'm Actually Surprised. Three Reviewers! And Three Reviews.**

**Amazing these Reviews happened in the Hours I Posted it, And Went to Bed. (I think. It's been a while after all.)**

**And I didn't think I'd get many reviewers, Who both Read the MR Series and Watched DP…**

**Heh.**

**Okay! Time To thank All You Reviewers. (Or Nod in Agreement with the Criticism.)**

**Dragon of spirits: Well, I Don't Feel I Captured Danny's character quite right, in the Last Chapter, But I think this Chapter is more him. (Well. He was Flying, Writing and Looking around at the same time. He might have been Distracted.) I'm Glad you think I write for Max well. And Why would the Flock go to Amity Park? Well… It's a Mystery. For now, you know. (Plot Details… very sketchy…)**

**Wishes for Wings: xD Well then I'm glad someone else Saw this happening in their heads as well. Th-anks, For Reviewing. **

**Writer's-BlockDP****: -Nod- A lot of people were upset at both ending. But you know, the Fourth book for Maximum Ride is now out. Check out 'The Final Warning', The newest chronicle in the MR Series, by our friend James Patterson. **

****

Maximum Ride Characters Are Belonging to James Patterson.

Danny Phantom Characters are Belonging to Nickelodeon, Viacom, And Butch Hartman.

Superman, And any other over used popular 'Places, Things, and General People,' Belong to their Respective Companies, And the People themselves.

Story and Plotline is Belonging to The Authoress in Question: Blue Hyshrion.


End file.
